The New Girl
by elfida123
Summary: YOU JUST GOT CLIFF HANGERED! XD to know wha this means, YOU MUST READ! hee hee... after you read go to my profile anddo a quick poll about the stoy thanks! :D
1. The New Girl

**This is a house of anubis fan fiction I hope you enjoy.**

I walk in and I already feel a chill. Something is not right here. I look up and see a brunette staring down at me. She starts running down the stairs and almost hits me. "Hi! My name is Nina, you must be the new girl welcome!" the girl whose name was apparently Nina said cheerfully. "Hi, my name is Victoria, Victoria Goldenberg." I replied. "Well that's a lovely name let me show you around."Nina said. She then led me into a large living room where eight more people were sitting on couches or standing up talking. As I walked in, they all stopped and stared I felt like an alien. "Guys meet Victoria Goldenberg, she is the new girl!" Nina said. "Hi, my name is Amber and I have a feeling we are going to be totally awesome friends! Oh no offense Nina we will always be bffs!" "Amber I know what you mean it's totally ok!" Then a really hot guy said, "Hello, my name is Fabian, nice to meet you where are you from?" "Well my parents sent me over from New York City, New York and from America but you probably could figure that out." All of a sudden a loud yell came from the top of the stairs outside of the room. "I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE LATE IT JUST WASTES VALUABLE TIME!" "Uh oh!" Nina said "What do you mean Nina?" Amber said. Then the light bulb in my head went off and I said," OH NO! I just remembered I had to check in with a victor." All of a sudden a tall mysterious man walks in and says, "MISS GOLDENBERG I BELIEVE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN TO CHECK IN WITH ME EH?" "I am so sorry victor I forgot it was all so overwhelming!" "Well meet Nina, Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Eddie, and Joy. Now Miss Martin please show Victoria to her room." "Yes Victor." "Oh and Miss Goldenberg we go to bed at exactly ten a clock. "Yes victor." I then walked upstairs following Nina. When we get into the room I find out Amber shares the room with us. Nina then helped me unpack until from downstairs we heard a loud voice booming, "IT IS TEN O CLOCK IT IS TIME FOR BED!" I then got my pajamas on, brushed my teeth, climbed into bed, shut my eyes, and fell asleep. But what happened when I fell asleep was extraordinary yet weird and puzzling.


	2. Victoria's Dream

I wake up suddenly. Or am I awake? No, I think I'm sleeping and this is a dream. But why am I thinking while in a dream. Oh well. I turn around and see a towering woman dressed all in white. I am startled but not for long because she starts to speak. "Hello chosen one, wait you aren't the chosen one! Why was I called here to speak to the chosen one when you aren't even the chosen one?" "Um, what is the chosen one and who is the chosen one supposed to be?" I ask. "Well she is defiantly not you!" the woman in white screams. Then all of a sudden she disappears and I wake up in a sweat. I guess I was making noise because Nina wakes up. "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" we both say at the same time. Then we both laugh and say, "No I thought I woke you!" The next thing I did was extreme, but it helped me understand my dream. "Nina?" I ask. "Yes Victoria?" she answers. "Well, have you ever had a, a weird unexplainable dream?" "Um, that depends, what kind of dream?" "Well I just had a dream where this towering woman in white and she was all hello chosen one wait you aren't the chosen one! Why was I called here to speak to the chosen one when you aren't even the chosen one! And it was all weird and creepy? Can you explain it?" Nina looks away awkwardly and I could tell what I had just said meant something to her. "Uh you know what it's probably one of those crazy insane dreams! Right?" "Yeah I guess." "OK goodnight then!" I fall back to sleep with the same feeling and the woman in white is there too." WHY AM I BACK HERE YOU ARE NOT THE CHOSEN ONE!" "I DON'T KNOW IF IM NOT THE CHOSEN WHY ARE YOU BACK IN MY DREAMS!" "DON'T SASS ME!" We bickered for a while until we heard a girl call out, "STOP IT!" I turn around me and the girl both gasp. "Nina! What are you doing here?" "I, I think our dreams are being combined." "Ahh the chosen one is finally here! Good, good." The woman in white exclaims. "So your this chosen one she keeps screaming about!" I exclaim.


	3. The Marking

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you it's not safe to know about any of this. Anything could happen!" Nina said.

"Well I have a mission for you chosen one." The woman said.

I looked over and Nina was shivering. I wondered why she was doing that. As I thought to my self the woman explained her plan. "My sister, Senkhara, has come back and boy is she angry."

Nina looked terrified. "Now humor me and tell me you still have the mask of Anubis." "I'm sorry; I think it is in Egypt by now."

Nina replied to the woman. "Oh this is bad! This means you must find the Isis Knot it is an amulet and I suspect it is in this building or on the land. Oh and only the chosen one can touch it. Now I must leave."

Then the two girls woke up and looked at each other terrified. What should they do now Victoria thought? The two girls spent the whole night talking. When Nina told Victoria that_ her boyfriend Fabian___knew a lot about Egypt history her heart broke. I really like Fabian and I have a crush on him, but he's dating Nina and Nina is like my bff! What do I do?

The next morning while Victoria was getting ready, she noticed she had a mark on her hip. When she looked closed it looked like an amulet with some sort of mark. So once she was dressed she ran downstairs to talk to Nina.

"Nina." Victoria whispered

"Yeah, what's up." She whispered back

"Well as I was getting dressed I noticed that I had a picture of an amulet with some picture on it I think it relates to the Isis Knott!" Victoria informed.

"Oh why don't you let Fabian see it?" she replied then she called for Fabian to come over.

"Well that's the thing, it's on my hip." I whispered to Nina sheepishly while Fabian was on his way over. "Do you mind if you know he sees if he's ok with it? I mean since you guys are dating and all." I asked

"Oh um I guess if it is ok with him it's ok with me I mean it's for the mystery right!" she answered shyly. When Fabian came over Nina told him about everything except the mark then she told me to tell him.

"Oh um well when I woke up I saw that I had this marking of an amulet and I picture of something on it. So like we need you to check it out to maybe see what is on it." I told him sheepishly

"Oh that's fine let me see it!" Fabian said not knowing what he was getting himself into

"Well here's the thing, it's on my hip. You would be fine with it right?" I said trying to sound as if I wasn't freaking out but really I was.

"Um yeah I won't care it's fine, but um so know one sees why don't we go up to your room." Fabian replied.

"Yeah that's fine." When we got into the room I pulled down my skirt for him to see.

"So do you know what it is?" I asked when he was down observing.

"Well it seems very strange let me see what I can find but just to be sure I have what I saw correct, let me look at it again." He replied. So I pulled my skirt back for him to see. All of a sudden, the door flew open and amber was standing there.

"FABIAN RUTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOUR DATING NINA AND EVEN IF YOU WERENT YOU ARENT OLD ENOUGH FOR THAT!" It was amber.

"Amber, its ok Nina gave me permission we are looking at a uh…." He was stuck I had to help.

"A tattoo! Yes, a tattoo I got in America and Nina wanted him to see it!" I blurted out but soon regretted.


	4. Writing Victoria

**The next few chapters are going to be short sorry, but after those we are back to big ones :) enjoy**

"You got a tattoo Victoria!" Amber said surprised.

"Well, yeah. Anyone who's someone gets them they are so in." I was lying through my teeth!

"Well in that case then, can I see!" an excited Amber exclaimed. So I pulled down my skirt for her to see.

"WOAH THAT IS TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"Amber shhhhhh this is secret no one else can know!" Fabian explained

"Oh so it's like a secret eh got it!" Then Amber made I sign that locked her lips.

"Few, that was close right Fabian?" I asked when Amber left

"Yeah! Great idea with the tattoo we had her fooled!" Then we both broke out in laughs and walked downstairs. _Oh no! I thought. I can't like like Fabian Nina is dating him!_ When we got down Nina asked how I went and we said fine. Then the three of us left for school. When we got in my locker was next to Nina's so she showed me it. After I got my books I walked over to Writing with Nina.

"Victoria sit with me!" Nina asked

"Sure!" I replied. When the class started I was called up front by the teacher.

"Everybody give a warm welcome to our new student, Victoria Goldenberg!" There were a few snickers but I was used to it.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Victoria?"

"Oh ok. Well I'm from New York, my parents sent me here because I was over acceding my studies, and I had an adorable puppy that I had to leave back at home."

"Oh Victoria don't forget you have a really awesome tattoo!" AMBER!

"A tattoo? Well that is unique. Would you like to show the class?" The teacher asked

"Well, it's on my hip….." I replied.

"Oh no need to show then. Ok class your writing assignment is to write a descriptive essay about our new student. Write about her long, straight, blond hair, her light freckles on her cheeks, and her slim body. Ok class you may begin! Oh and Victoria, will you please stay up here for the students so they can see your features and write fluently?"

"Yes ma'am." When class was over Fabian wanted me to read his story and I agreed. But after I read it, I soon regret it.


	5. Fabian's Story

_Victoria Goldenberg_

_By: Fabian Rutter_

_As she walks down the hall you see her beautiful long flowing blond hair. Her posture is exquisite, standing up tall and straight. Her skin sparkles in the sunlight with her beautiful gleaming smile. Her eyes bright as the sun shine with the power of love. Her heels click with every step, but it never gets old. She flips her bangs so she can see, but every time she does you can't breathe. Her lips are the perfect color of a pink rose, yet she does not wear lipstick. Her voice could put anyone to sleep for you confuse it with one of an angel's. Her laugh is sweet and strong that it is contagious. When she blinks, her eyelashes flutter but never a single one falls. When she waves all the guys swoon. She is intelligent that Einstein himself could not score higher than her in a test. She is a natural beauty yet nobody notices. Why don't they notice? Because, nobody is nice enough to care. She shines above everyone else. She is perfect. She is an angel. Who is she? She is Victoria Goldenberg. And she rises above all always because she is an angel. An angel from above._


	6. The Kiss

"Oh, Fabian!" I replied after reading the story.

"Oh, it was nothing…" He said but I could tell he was blushing. What am I going to do! First we have this mission, and now I think Fabian likes me. I mean it's very flattering, but he's dating Nina! After a long pause he suggested, "Hey, why don't we go to lunch?"

"Uh, ok." I answered. Walking away, I thought I saw Nina. _No it can't be Nina_ I thought. When we finished lunch Fabian stated that it was weird we didn't see Nina at all.

"Victoria, why don't we go to the library to go see if there are any Egyptian books about the Isis Knott?" he asked

"Oh, um ok." I replied not sure if I should really go with. Inside the museum, we found Nina with her nose in a book, an Egyptian book.

"Hey Nina! Where were you at lunch?" I asked

"Oh just looking up on the marking." She replied

"Oh that's what we came here to do to!" Fabian exclaimed not knowing what he had just got himself into.

"Oh, and you didn't want to invite me?" Nina said but I could tell she wasn't sure where her relationship with Fabian was going.

"Well you weren't there during lunch, and we really need to find out what thi" He was interrupted by a furious Nina

"DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES!" Nina screamed then stormed out. Then when she was gone Fabian said,

"That was weird."

"Yeah,"

"Hey lets go back to the house." He said

"Sure."

When we got there, we went into his room to look for some books about the amulet. We laughed and we shared some things about ourselves. But the next thing that happened surprised me. Fabian leaned in a little, then a leaned in a little, then him again, then me again, then him, then me, and it kept going like that for a while until it finally happened. We kissed! O.O

"Fabian!" I was surprised

"What, what did we just do!" He asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed

"Wannna do it again?" He asked

"Yes" Then we started kissing for a while until we heard this,

"Fabian I'm sorry for how I act… FABIAN! YOU, HER! YOU KISSED! OH MY GOD WE ARE OVER!" it was Nina, and she ran out crying.

"Nina!" Fabian then ran out trying to catch her. What was he doing? I thought he liked me? Guess not… just got my hopes up, and ruined a friendship. I sighed deeply. I decided to go up to my room but on my way, Patricia stopped me. We hadn't talked that much but I soon realized it wasn't to make acquaintances

"How could you do that to Nina? And how kind she has been to you! You are simply horrible! I hope you know that!"

"Yes actually, I do." I said and ran upstairs to my room to cry but when I got in Amber was with Nina helping her cry. She looked up and said,

"How could you Victoria! That was her boyfriend!" Amber yelled

"I know I'm so sorry." I said but I could tell Nina would never forgive me. I didn't want to go down and eat so I just went to bed after that. The next morning when I woke up I was starving but still didn't want to go down. So since it was a Saturday I went down and snick some food and made my way back to my room without being seen. But the strangest thing started to happen. When I sat down on my bed with my delicious breakfast, my side started to burn so I looked at it but when I did, I saw a note on it that said,

TO BE CONTIUNED! HAHAHAHAHAHA I EVIL! :D


	7. The Curse

_Quit your silly teenage fights, and get back to work! Find the Isis Knott, and your curse will be reversed!_ Reversed? What does that mean? I thought. Then I thought of something horrible. I had to tell Nina, but I'm certain she is still mad. She and amber had been out of the room so I had to walk down into the breakfast nook of shame.

"God! Why now marking!" I said quietly to myself. So I braced myself and walked down. As soon as I walked in I got the cold shoulder. I felt uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. I then went up to Nina and tried to talk to her but instead of letting me tell her, this is what she yelled "You try to talk to me after you kissed my boyfriend! I will never ever forgive you! Or Fabian! You hear me!"

I stared at her and felt like crying. How could she not know I feel horrible! I felt like crying. So I ran back to my room and started to cry. What about the mark! What was I going to do! Then Fabian came knocking on the door asking for Nina. I opened and said she is not here.

"Well she wasn't downstairs, she must of left." Fabian said

"Oh, Fabian?"

"Yes Victoria?"

"Well, it's the mark…."

I then showed him the message. He looked scared.

"Um, what curse Victoria?

"I don't know? It just said curse!"

"That's weird, we have to find Nina."

"I tried she won't listen to me…"

Fabian then took my arm, dragging me out of the room, outside and turned a corner and there was Nina.

"Nina!" Fabian said

"What do you want?" She said sharply

"It's the mark! It changed come look." He replied

She thought about it for a minute and came to look. After she read it she was more shocked and scared as Fabian has been.

"WHAT CURSE!" She screamed

"I, I don't know!" I replied frightened they were so upset

We then went back inside and I felt a shiver. A strange shiver.

"Did anyone feel that?" I asked

"Feel what?" Nina and Fabian asked at the same time and laughed.

They had that look in their eyes that you get when you're in love. My heart felt like it broke. But why! I mean I wanted them to get back together so Nina was not mad at me, but I thought Fabian liked me? Why are guys so confusing? We then went into Fabians room to look on the Isis Knott. He found out that it was and amulet looking thing that helped the gods communicate with the mortals. I suddenly felt dizzy, and felt like I was falling, blacking out. A minute later, all I could see was black but hear Nina and Fabian yelling,

"Victoria! Victoria! Wake up! Victoria! Can you hear us?"

Then I saw a figure. A black figure. What could it be I thought? Then it turned around, and screamed….

_To be continued :P hahas people you just got cliff hangered!_


End file.
